Paintball Fight Blader Style
by SkylarkOfTheMoon
Summary: Sequel to Crazier: A Dance to Remember. Ginga challenges Ryuga to a paintball fight so Ryuga can date Wanda. What happens when other Bladers join and it turns into an all out war? Who will emerge victorious?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own MFBB.**

* * *

The rare peacefulness enveloped the atmosphere of Madoka's shop. She was currently fixing Pegasus while gazing into space dreamily.

It has been two days since the Blader's Dance. Life returned to normal. Well… as normal as it would ever be in their hectic lives as Bladers.

The peace was only there because Tsubasa was the only one in the shop. He was reading a book while waiting patiently for the maintenance on Eagle to be finished, which might take a while since Madoka has been polishing Pegasus for an hour straight after doing maintenance on it.

But, as always, their peace didn't last long.

Yuu bounded in the shop, panting.

" Yuu, What's wrong?" asked Tsubasa worriedly as he dropped his book.

" Gingie challenged Ryuga to a paintball fight!"

* * *

Apparently Ginga was still sore about Ryuga kissing Wanda at the Blader's Dance and he got even sorer when he found out Ryuga was planning to ask Wanda out to a second date. To settle things between them Ginga decided that Ryuga has to win against him at something if he wants to date Wanda.

Ginga chose a paintball fight.

* * *

The park was packed with different Bladers all over town. Word got out fast about the battle between the two rivals via Blader Network. (A.K.A. Gossip and Internet)

What's even more surprising was Ryo Hagane actually agreed to the fight and since the park was going to be renovated anyway he arranged it to be held there. He even had connections to place live camera feeds at different locations in the park so everyone could watch. Not only that, he evn volunteered to be the commentator for the match and was actually taking care of bets.

" What are the odds so far?" asked Tsubasa when he, Madoka and Yuu situated themselves on the chairs by the table he was in. Ryo had a private screen of his own.

Ryo looked at a piece of paper where the names of several Bladers were listed on and what were their bets.

"Five to one says Ginga will win, Ten to one says Ryuga will win, Three to one says another member from a team will win and Fifteen to one says a last minut player will win."

" Wait a minute. Other teams can join too?" asked Madoka.

Ryo nodded. " Either you're solo or you have a team of three." Ryo pointed to a group of Bladers wearing armors in different colors to distinguish which is the enemy or not.

" Tsubasa, wanna form a group?" asked Yuu.

" Yuu?" Madoka scolded," That's ridiculous of course Tsubasa will say-"

" Sure," said Tsubasa, surprising Madoka," We just have to find another member."

Yuu jumped happily and the two of them searched for a third member, leaving Madoka to facepalm and wonder where hath the peace gone.

* * *

_A Little Later…. (A/N: Ryo's commentating will be in Italics)_

" Hello Bladers of Metal City," announced Ryo in a mike. " Welcome to the very first Blader's Paintball Fight X!"

Everyone cheered. (" Did he really have to add the 'X'?" said Madoka)

" _Let's meet our teams. First we have Team Blue, Ginga Hagane_!" Ginga smiled and waved. He was wearing blue armor.

" _Next we have Team Red with Ryuga!"_ Ryuga smirked and loaded his gun. He was wearing red armor.

" _And on Team Yellow. Tsubasa, Yuu and Hyoma!"_ The threesome waved and (fangirl) shrills came from all of the TV feeds.

" _We have Team Green with Tobio, Tetsuya and Ryutaru."_ They managed to receive respectful claps.

Ryo announced three other teams who were on the other side of the park.

" _Now the rules are…there are no rules. The park is going to be renovated tomorrow so feel free to go all out. Just don't destroy anything and have fun."_

Everyone began loading their weapons.

"3…"

"…2…"

"…1"

" BLAST!"

Everyone scattered and paintballs began flying. Team Green was hunting down Team Yellow; Ryuga and Ginga were already having their duel and the other teams did their own battle. Ryo tried his best to keep up with the players.

The paint war has begun.

* * *

_Meanwhile…._

Wanda was far away from the chaos and was peacefully in a café drinking espresso while writing music notes on a piece of paper for her new song. She was unaware of the announcement about the paintball fight.

The door suddenly opened, ringing the bell. Her best friend, Katrina 'Kat' Amano, sister of Madoka Amano and the girl Masamune was currently dating. Wanda sighed. From a connection she learned that Ryuga was planning to ask her out for a second date and yet here she was still 'single.'

Wanda suddenly noticed Kat was panting heavily and immediately pulled out a water bottle she always carries in her bag. She was used to Kat panting. The girl was not made for running.

Kat gratefully took it and took a huge gulp.

" What~are~you doing~here~?" she asked through pants.

Wanda raised an eyebrow. She had definitely lost it.

" Shouldn't you be cheering for your boyfriend, Ryuga?" she said.

" What are you tal-RYUGA IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

" He's about to be when he wins the paintball match against Ryuga and gets permission to take you on a second date." Kat showed her phone at Wanda.

The screen showed the live feed of the paintball match.

" How'd this happen?" she asked in shock.

Kat, being the gossiper she is, said," Apparently Ginga refuses to let Ryuga date you so they decided to settle it with paintball. Ryuga accepted the challenge and if he wins Ginga will allow him to ask you out but if Ginga wins Ryuga has to leave you alone. Your love story is soooo romantic."

_Crack, Drip._

Wanda tightened her grip on her espresso cup (did I mention it was in a mug?) and 'accidentally' broke it causing its content to spill on the floor.

Kat sweatdropped and gulped. An angry Wanda always results into something bad or worse, someone in the hospital. " What are you planning to do?"

A smirk suddenly crept its way to on Wanda's face. She dragged Kat out of the café, ignoring the outrage of the manager upon seeing the broken mug, and played the brilliant plan in her mind.

* * *

_Team Green and Team Yellow….._

Tsubasa and Yuu were running from Team Green. Hyoma agreed to split up with them to confuse the others. Unfortunately, Team Green chose to chase the two of them.

Yuu shot a few shots behind him and said to Tsubasa," We have to do something."

Tsubasa had a calculating look on his face. Up ahead of them was a large and old shed where park workers store recycling bins and old work tools. Tsubasa suddenly smirked and pulled something out from his pocket.

" I've always wanted to try this."

" _It looks like Team Yellow has something planned,"_ announced Ryo_," It looks like they're planning to go defensive. They just barraged themselves in the old shed and Team Green corners them. What will happen?"_

" We crabby got them now," said Tetsuya preparing his gun.

" I predict an easy victory for us,' said Ryutaru as he reached over and pulled the door open.

The three of them jumped in. Tsubasa was standing on the window ledge and holding up a detonator.

" Suckers."

Tobio found out what was going on and jumped out before Tsubasa jumped out too and pressed the trigger.

_BOOM!_

The shed exploded as paint blew out of the windows shattering them in the process.

Tetsuya and Ryutaru's rainbow-colored bodies landed a few feet in front of Tobio.

" That must've hurt," commented Madoka.

" T-That was c-crabby extreme," winced Tetsuya.

" I predict a trip to the infirmary. Ow!"

Tobio stood up in time to see Tsubasa giving Yuu a high five before running away.

* * *

" I will not let you win Ryuga!" screamed Ginga at the Dragon Emeperor.

" You said that 5 shots ago yet here I am."

Ryuga turned for another shot but instead of a paintball coming out the words "jammed' appeared on the dial on his gun.

Ginga smirked at the opportunity and aimed his gun at Ryuga. Before Ginga could pull the trigger he was distracted by another shot from somewhere else and had to duck.

During that time someone pulled Ryuga behind a tree.

" I come in peace," said Hyoma holding up his hands.

" What do you want?"

" An alliance."

" Why?"

Hyoma shot a barrage of shots at Ginga causing him to duck again.

" Because I grew up with Wanda. She's the most amazing girl you'll ever meet. Ginga is just too overprotective to see that. I want her to be happy. If it means being with you I'm going to help you win so you can ask her out. Plus, I made a bet with Yuu that you'll win."

Ryuga thought about it for a moment and finally held out his hand which Hyoma shook.

" Got any ideas?" he asked.

" As a matter of fact I do. Just lead Ginga towards that tree," Hyoma indicated at a tree at least 35 feet from where they are," I'll take care of the rest."

Ryuga nodded and fist pumped with Hyoma.

" For Wanda," they murmured.

Ryuga began heading to the tree with Ginga hot on his heels while Hyoma climbed up a tree and disappeared in the leaves.

" _Looks like we have ourselves a last-minute entry,"_ announced Ryo.

The screens showed an all-black individual with his head covered in a black helmet covering his face. He was carrying a paintball gun in each hand and paint balloons were strung on a belt. He was taking out one blader after another.

_Let's get this party started _he thought to himself. (**A/N: I will call him Black for now to avoid any confusion)**

_Meanwhile_

Ryuga finally fixed the jam in his gun and was leading Ginga towards the tree Hyoma told him. Sure enough Hyoma was on top of said tree holding a paint bucket in his hands. He pointed down the tree where a two shallow holes was dug. Ryuga ducked behind a rock and waited it out.

Ryuga watched anxiously as Ginga got closer to the tree but instead Yuu came out of nowhere and accidentally got his feet stuck in the two holes just as Hyoma tipped the bucket.

Ginga managed to stop in time to avoid colliding with Yuu.

Pink paint dropped on Yuu, eliminating him from the game.

" Whoops," said Hyoma standing up for a better look.

" Hyoma! You just eliminated one of our teammates," said Tsubasa who finally caught up with Yuu.

" Hyoma?" said Ginga finally looking up," Were you trying to eliminate me? You know I have to win this thing!"

Hyoma finally snapped. " DUDE! I KNOW YOU DON'T WANT RYUGA TO DATE YOUR COUSIN BUT WANDA DESERVES TO BE HAPPY!

All four of them (Ryuga was still behind the rock) was surprised by the sudden outburst of the usually calm Blader.

Suddenly, a black blur jumped at the tree branch in front of Hyoma. There was a chorus of clicks and Hyoma's armor was now covered with paint in different colors. Hyoma lost his balance from the impact and fell off the tree, landing on the ( fortunately) soft grass. Black ran away by jumping from tree to tree.

" Who was that?" said Hyoma picking himself up.

" I don't know," said Ginga. Then, he suddenly remembered Ryuga and quickly ran to his hiding place, gun ready.

Gone.

When Ginga turned around Tsubasa was gone too and Hyoma was pulling out Yuu from the holes. He remembered what Hyoma said a while ago.

_Who was that? I would like to know._

* * *

" _We are drawing close to the conclusion of this Blader's Paintball Fight X. Right now Team Blue and Team Red are still in the game while Tsubasa and Tobio are the only ones left of Team Yellow and Team Green. Unfortunately, Teams Violet, Orange and Indigo have been taken down by the mysterious last-minute entry, Team Black!"_

" What? You mean that one guy managed to take down three teams by himself. That's just….impossible," said Madoka, intrigued by the still unknown individual.

" Well. It just happened," said Ryo, intrigued too.

* * *

Tsubasa was watching rewinds of Black taking down the other teams.

_The way he moves. It's familiar. _His eyes suddenly widened. _Could it be? That guy's….._

His chain of thoughts was broken by a paintball almost hitting him.

" Hm. I guess I didn't calculate the wind speed accurately enough," said Tobio.

Tsubasa quickly readied his gun and was face to face with Captain Capri.

Both of their smirks signaled the beginning of a new battle.

Silence.

Then, both began running, shooting, dodging at lightning fast speed. Wherever they ran they leave paintball splatter behind them.

In a record time of 20.5 seconds they managed to cover 30ft. of the park in paintball splatters.

They both ended up by the playground/ According to Ryo they were only fixing and repainting the playground equipment so it's okay to include it in the battlefield.

Tobio lied down on his stomach sniper style on the sandbox while Tsubasa hid behind a wall in the jungle gym.

The next shot was now based on how fast and accurate they could shoot.

Both of them stood up from the hiding spots when Black practically appeared out of thin air landed on top of the slide, slid down, jumped, shoot both of them with their dual guns, flipped in mid air and land safely on the ground.

Fortunately for Tsubasa's reflexes he managed to dodge the shot.

When Tsubasa looked up Black was already running away and Tobio was sporting 3 paintball splatters.

_Taking out three teams single handedly and that trick just now. I think Black has another motive for entering this fight. _Tsubasa thought. ( He thinks a lot doesn't he?)

_I think it's time to see the face under that mask._

Tsubasa quickly gave chase.

" _So far four teams are out of the game and we are down to our final four players. Wow! That's some damage they're doing-No Madoka paint damage not broken damage- Good thing this park is being renovated tomorrow. Oooh and it looks like Tsubasa and our mystery entry are about to face off."_

Tsubasa found Black near a small and old fountain where he was sitting and waiting patiently as if he was expected Tsubasa followed him.

" Looks like our battle starts here," said Tsubasa readying his gun.

Black made no move. It was then Tsubasa realized Black wasn't carrying his weapons. He smirked and aimed.

When the shot rang out Black back flipped and was now hiding behind the fountain statue. Tsubasa slowly inched closer to the fountain like he was expecting something to spring out. Upon closer inspection Tsubasa saw that the fountain was filled with dark blue paint.

There was a popping sound and Black was now behind Tsubasa carrying his guns. Before Tsubasa could react Black already released one shot and it landed directly on Tsubasa's back causing him to fall head first into the paint-filled fountain.

_Splash!_

Tsubasa stood up and was now covered in dark blue paint from head to toe. He looked at Black who was probably smirking in amusement. His eyes widened in shock.

A strand of dark, brown hair peeked out from the helmet.

Tsubasa finally realized who black really is.

* * *

**A/N:People who read Crazier: A Dance to Remember and paid attention to details will know who Black really is.**

* * *

The two rivals stared each other down, gun in hand. It all comes down to this.

**XxXxXxXxXWARNING! AUTHORESS CHOSE TO REMOVE SCENE DUE TO MUCH VIOLENCE AND SHE COULDN'T THINK OF A GREAT BATTLE SCENE. LET YOUR IMAGINATIONS RUN WILD MY DEAR READERS. MAKE SURE THERE'S PAINT. LOT'S OF ITXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Both of them panted heavily. Their battlefield already looked like a rainbow puked on it yet not a single drop of paint was on them.

Ryuga took the chance and pulled the trigger.

_Click!_

The dial on his gun switched to the 'no ammo' sign.

Ginga smirked victoriously.

" Looks like I win this one Ryuga."

_Click!_

Ginga was out of ammo too.

"Now what happens?"

"This," said a voice.

Black came running at them and shot both of them directly in the chest.

"_And it looks like we have a winner!"_ announced Ryo. Cheers came from different parts of the park and groans came from the ones who lost the bet.

"_What is this? It looks like Black is removing his helmet. Now is the time to see who is this mysterious player."_

Ryuga and Ginga watched in anticipation as Black removed his (?) helmet to reveal long, curly, dark brown hair with familiar red highlights.

"WANDA?"

Exclamations of surprise came from all around the park while Kat merely smirked.

"Wanda, What are you doing here?" asked Ginga.

"Don't ask me what am I doing here, I'll ask you what you two are doing here," she said angrily.

Both of them gulped. A pissed Wanda is someone you wouldn't wanna deal with.

"You see Ginger….." Ginga gulped. Her voice sounded sweet but the way she says it makes even Ryuga flinch.

"….somebody told me that you and Ryuga are having a paintball fight so Ryuga can ask me out if he wins. Is that correct?"

Ginga nodded.

Wanda took a deep breath and Ginga sighed in relief, thinking she calmed down.

He was wrong.

"THAT IS THE MOST STUPIDEST IDEA I HAVE EVER HEARD!"

GInga flinched while Ryuga watched in amusement.

"Ginger I am 13 years old and I am the only one who chooses which guys I will or will not date. You should know by now that I am grown up enough to know the consequences of the decisions I make and I am tough enough to face anything that comes at me. I know you only want to protect me but can you at least respect the decisions I make. I may be your little girl right now but not for long. I am growing up and there's nothing you can do about it. But I promise that I will always be your cousin."

Ginga lowered his head shamefully," You're right." He turned to Ryuga and said," You can date her."

Ryuga smirked in victory and turned to Wanda only to see her glaring at him.

"What?"

"You actually agreed to one of Ginger's crazy games when you could've just ask me out and ignore his over-protectiveness. There's just something wrong there."

Ryuga chuckled," I get to pummel him with paintballs, win a competition and date you. It's a great deal."

"No it isn't," she snapped back.

"What do we have to do so you can forgive us?" they said in unison.

Wanda smirked and put her helmet back on.

" Oh no," they said as she cocked her dual guns which was attached to a large container filled with extra paintballs.

Two ( manly) screams filled the air.

* * *

Ryo sat his office desk and rubbed his throat. Next time he'll leave the commentating to Blader DJ.

A message popped in his computer. He asked a favor from one of the technicians to send him screen shots from the paintball fight.

Tsubasa and Tobio jumping out of the shed before it exploded in a burst of colors.

Tetsuya and Ryutaru's twitching, rainbow-colored bodies.

Hyoma dropping paint onto Yuu.

Hyoma falling of the tree.

Wanda shooting Tobio in mid-air.

Tsubasa standing up in the paint fountain.

Finally, his most favorite one, Wanda pummeling Ginga and Ryuga with paintballs. The outline of their bodies visible on the wall behind them.

Ryo suddenly had an idea. _No doubt the kids are probably tired after this ordeal._

He stood up and announced.

" ALRIGHT IT'S TIME FOR A BLADER STYLE VACA-ACK! Hikaru can you please get me a pill for my sore throat."

"Right away director. So when is this Blader Style Vacation going to happen?"

"Soon."

* * *

**A Sequel to my sequel. Nice.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! It's Skylark here. Sorry to say but this is not an update. This is a very important message which is currently being relayed from one author to another.

Some of you may know that the site is now starting to be very strict. They are taking down any stories with too much violence, yaoi, yuri and other traits inappropriate for the younger writers or viewers. If a story has said traits there is a possibility that it might shut down.

There are two ways to help.

There is an author called DarkHeartInTheSky. Go to her profile and you will see a petition. I already signed it. It doesn't take up much of your time but it helps us prove that we writers have the freedom to write whatever we want. This include translators, readers and even beta readers. Even they can make a difference.

The second way is to participate in Black Out Day taking place on June 23. It was organized by Zukofan2005. On the said date, GTM timing, don't go on this site. Don't update, PM, review and other stuff. JUST DON'T GO ON THIS AMAZING SITE WHICH IS CURRENTLY ON THE EDGE RIGHT NOW! If enough people participate, the site will take us seriously and take our thoughts into consideration.

Post this on your other stories. Be it updated or complete just post about this. We have to stop this treatment now!

_**-FF is trying to enforce restrictions on yaoi, yuri, violence, etc.**_

_**-Stop this by signing the petition on DarkHeartInSky's profile page.**_

_**-Stop this by participating in the Black Out Day.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! It's Skylark here. Sorry to say but this is not an update. This is a very important message which is currently being relayed from one author to another.

Some of you may know that the site is now starting to be very strict. They are taking down any stories with too much violence, yaoi, yuri and other traits inappropriate for the younger writers or viewers. If a story has said traits there is a possibility that it might shut down.

There are two ways to help.

There is an author called DarkHeartInTheSky. Go to her profile and you will see a petition. I already signed it. It doesn't take up much of your time but it helps us prove that we writers have the freedom to write whatever we want. This include translators, readers and even beta readers. Even they can make a difference.

The second way is to participate in Black Out Day taking place on June 23. It was organized by Zukofan2005. On the said date, GTM timing, don't go on this site. Don't update, PM, review and other stuff. JUST DON'T GO ON THIS AMAZING SITE WHICH IS CURRENTLY ON THE EDGE RIGHT NOW! If enough people participate, the site will take us seriously and take our thoughts into consideration.

Post this on your other stories. Be it updated or complete just post about this. We have to stop this treatment now!

_**-FF is trying to enforce restrictions on yaoi, yuri, violence, etc.**_

_**-Stop this by signing the petition on DarkHeartInSky's profile page.**_

_**-Stop this by participating in the Black Out Day.**_


End file.
